First Day at Echo Creek Academy
by Ybarra87
Summary: Sequel to Running with Ghost. I do not own Danny Phantom or SVTFOE.


Danny had just gotten up and was about head to Echo Creek Academy for the first time. He was given orders to find out what's causing the magic there to act up in Hekapoo's universe. He would also be going to the school there while he was living there. He exited his apartment only to see a familiar face. "Hello Hekapoo." He said. "Are you here to walk me to school?"

"Actually Danny, I'm here to see if you're ready for you first day of school here." She said as she charges to attack him. Danny manages to catch both her arms holding one to the right side of his body and the other one with his left hand holding it up. "Well Danny I didn't think you could catch both of my attacks in your human form however I don't plan on loosening my attack. How exactly do you plan to get me to back down?"

"Like this." He said as he pushed his lips towards Hekapoo causing her loosen her attack and fall down in shock.

"That was a cheap trick!" She shouted while she was blushing heavily as he helped her up.

"No I'm trying to get to school on time for my first day so I don't make a bad impression. What's really cheap is the three clones you just sent out." Danny said as two Hekapoo clones rush his left and right sides and the other one rushing him from above. Danny simply took a few steps back allowing all three clones to crash into each other disappearing afterwards. He then looked up at her to ask "Is there a reason you're attacking me this early in the morning?"

"I'm just trying to see if you can survive everything high school throws at you." she said with a concerned look. "I mean I saw how high school was in your universe and I just want to make sure you can handle here. By the way were did you learn those move?"

"I learned them from my mother." He answered. "And Hekapoo don't worry I can handle it."

"Well I'm also here to tell you a few things about the school you should know."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well for starters one of the students there is Queen Butterfly's daughter Star. She would appreciate you not telling her you're working with us."

"I get it. She doesn't want her to think her mother is spying on her." He said.

"Also there's her friend Marco Diaz. She's currently staying at his home while she's living here. Marco is very smart and sharp so he may be able to figure out what you're up to but you can trust him so he's not a problem. There's also the possibility that those two may get into a problem they cannot handle so we would like for you to help them. Could you do that?"

"Of course. All you had to do was ask." Danny said with a smile. "But I'm sort of curious on how you guys got me enrolled here."

"Well King Butterfly bribed the principal to get Star enrolled however we went a different route." Hekapoo said with a devilish smirk.

"What did you guys do?" Danny asked while giving her a suspicious look.

FLASHBACK

ECHO CREEK ACADEMY PRINCIPAL SKEEVES'S OFFICE

Hekapoo, Lekmet, and Rhombulus along with Omnitraxus Prime in a crystal ball are currently trying to get Danny enrolled at the school but are having a little trouble thanks to Principal Skeeves.

"So let me get this straight." Principal Skeeves said. "You want to enroll a student here without the proper paperwork? No that's just to much of a hassle. However if you would like to persuade me like Star's parents did then perhaps I'm up to listening." He said with a smug look on his face.

Hekapoo just gave out an annoyed look and said "Rhombulus go!" while snapping her fingers.

Rhombulus then grabbed Skeeves by the top of his suit and screamed "LISTEN HERE ROUND BOY! YOU'RE GOING TO ALLOW DANNY TO GO HERE OTHERWISE IT'S GOING TO GET VERY PAINFUL IN HERE FOR YOU!"

"Do you really have to do this?" Skeeves asked while whimpering.

"YES! OTHERWISE I'LL BE PUT IN TIMEOUT!" Rhombulus replied.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! He can come here! Just put me down!" Skeeves cried out. Rhombulus then proceeded to put him down. He then walked towards the door saying "Excuse me now daddy needs some ice cream."

PRESENT

"We just asked nicely and he agreed." Hekapoo said letting out a smirk.

"Somehow I don't believe you." Danny said while looking at her suspiciously. "Well I better get to school. Later Heckie!" Danny then proceeded to run off.

"Have a good day Danny!" Hekapoo said while waving him off and then shouted "Don't call me that!"

ECHO CREEK ACADEMY

Danny had just made it to the school not knowing where to go he went to the principals office. "Excuse me are you the principal?" Danny asked a short round man.

"Why yes I'm Principal Skeeves." He said. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Danny Fenton and I'm new here. Can you help me find my first class?" Danny replied.

All of a sudden Principal Skeeves had a scared look on his face "So you're Danny? Sure I'll help you find your class." He said nervously as he looked up Danny's schedule. "Let's see your first class is math with Miss Skullnick. I'll walk you to her room." He then proceeded to walk Danny to her classroom. When they got there he said "Wait right here for now and come in when I call for you." Danny went in the minute Skeeves called for him and heard Skeeves say "Danny I want you to meet hour teacher Miss Skullnick."

Danny was shocked to see that his teacher was a troll and asked "What happened to you?"

Miss Skullnick simply replied "Star Butterfly over there accidentally turned me into a troll with her magic and can't turn me back in a human." as she pointed towards Star only for her to wave back.

"Huh. Okay." Danny said with an unfazed look.

"That's it! You just found out magic is real and that's how you react!" Marco cried out.

"I use to live in a town that had a lot of ghost attacks so believe me it's not a big surprise for me finding out magic is real." Danny said.

"You expect me to believe that you seen ghosts? There not even real!" Marco said.

Janna then turn to Marco and said "Quiet Marco!" She then turned to Danny and asked " You've seen ghosts and you've also survive ghost attacks? Were you able to fight back against them and if so how?"

"Well if you're gonna be asking the new kid questions then I'm gonna sit down and read a magazine." Skullnick said as she proceeded to do so.

"Yes I've seen them and I survived them since my parents were ghost hunters and had the equipment to do so." Danny said.

"Do you think I could meet them I got this new book about ghosts and I would love to talk to them about it and ask them stuff." Janna said with an eager look.

"That's sort of impossible since I lost my family and friends two years ago." Danny said with a sad look. "A man who helped me with tough situations before took me in and allowed me come live out here by myself after I let go of my grief."

"I'm so sorry I didn't know." Janna replied looking upset.

"It's okay. Nobody did." Danny said softly.

Miss Skullnick simply got up and walked over to Danny to say "Danny go take a seat. We'll get class started now."

Danny then went to an open seat began to listen to Skullnick talk when all of a sudden his ghost breath went off. He then got up and asked "Miss Skullnick can I please be excused to use the restroom?" As soon as Skullnick gave him permission he quickly left the room.

"I think the new kid is using ghosts as a way to cope." Marco said to Star.

"Oh come on Marco I think ghosts are real too." Star said.

"Of course you would Star."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What I'm saying is don't expect a ghost to come through the window any time soon." Marco said as he pointed towards it.

All of a sudden an explosion happens putting a giant hole in the wall and floating outside it is Skulker. Star got up and asked "Excuse me but who are you flying metal man?"

"Ah yes introductions are in order." He said as he turns to Star. "I am Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!"

Star then turned to Marco and said "You see Marco I told you they were real! And they didn't have to come through the window since they could blast it off."

Janna did got up and ran to Skulker to ask "You came from the ghost zone? I thought the book I had made it up. I have so many questions."

"Yes I would be glad to answer your questions but first I must complete my hunt." Skulker said as he pulled out a tracking device. "According to this tracker there are two new creatures I have never encountered before. The first one is over there." He then turn to see the first target was Miss Skullnick giving a shock and scared look. He then proceeded to look at the second target to see it was Star. "Ah. You will make a great hunt." He said to her.

A student then got up and said to him "You do know the greatest hunt in here is Miss Skullnick and the only reason you're not hunting her is because you're afraid of her." Only to be shot by a ghost net attaching him to the wall.

"Now where were we?" Skulker said as he turned to face Star only to see Marco do a flying kick right through him and land on his feet. He then looked at Marco and asked "You do know that psychical attacks cannot hurt ghosts right?"

"I know but it was enough to distract you." Marco said smiling while Skulker got hit in the back with a narwhal blast sending him outside.

Skulker then turned around to see Star holding her wand and smirked "So you have magic? This hunt is getting interesting. However magic is not enough to stop me!"

"Then how about me Skulker!" a voice shouted as punch knocked him into the ground.

Skulker looked up to see it was Danny Phantom. "Whelp! You're still alive!" He cried out.

"What are you doing here Skulker?" Danny asked.

"My girlfriend says I'm a lousy hunter and seeing how the how Ghost Zone thought you were dead I needed to hunt something new and undiscovered to add to my trophy collection. That's when I stumbled upon this universe and it's stuffed with rare creatures ready to be hunted and when I bring them back that will prove her wrong." Skulker said.

"Wow." Danny said.

"Upset that you're no longer worth my time being hunted?" Skulker asked.

"No that Ember took you back. She could do so much better than you." Danny replied.

"Now that just plain hurts. And what makes you think she could do better than me? Who exactly is better than me?" Skulker asked.

"Anyone who isn't you?" Danny retorted. "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she left you for that guy." Danny said as he pointed towards Oskar playing his keytar.

"Your right she would totally dump me for him which is why I should hunt him down first before anyone else." He said as he was getting ready to blast Oskar.

"Wow. That's really sad." Danny replied as he was about to attack Skulker.

All of a sudden a giant rainbow fist comes flying out of the sky pounding Skulker to the ground. Skulker got up and turned towards Star and shouts out "When are you going to learn your magic can't beat me little girl?!"

"Then how about some good old fashion punches!" Danny yelled as he began to punch Skulker like no tomorrow until he punched Skulker so hard it knock him down.

"You gotten strong for a half ghost, you stupid whelp. However I don't see how you're going to be able send me back to the Ghost Zone seeing how hard it's going to be finding a portal back there let alone you don't even have your thermos with you. So basically I'm not going home anytime soon." Skulker said with a confident smile.

"Oh Skulker, I don't need a thermos to send you back." Danny said with a smirk as he opened a portal and punched Skulker into it. As Danny went to stick his head in it to make sure he landed where he wanted him to land he began to hear another familiar voice.

"Skulker what are you doing in my home?! Let me guess you got your but kicked by something you were hunting again didn't you?!" Ember said.

"Get back my back woman!" Skulker shouted.

"Hey Ember." Danny said as he stuck his head through the portal.

"Dipstick, you're still alive?" Ember asked.

"Yeah I'm still alive. Also could you do me a favor and let the others know I'm still alive and if they try to invade this universe they're going to have to deal with me?"

"Sure I can do that. Also who are those people?"

All of a sudden Danny notice Janna, Star, and Marco were around him trying to look in.

"Whoa this is the Ghost Zone? Awesome!" Janna said with excitement.

"Would you look at this place Marco?" Star asked.

"Don't get to close Star. It could be dangerous." Marco said.

"Whoa what is this place?" Oskar asked.

"Who is that?" Ember asked.

"Close the portal Whelp!" Skulker shouted.

Danny backed everyone up as he proceeded to close the portal. Star then walked up to him and asked "Who are you white hair stranger?"

"My name is Danny Phantom." Danny said as he flew off.

LUNCHTIME

The whole school was talking about the mysterious ghost hero that show up. Danny was about to head to lunch until he got pulled over by Marco. "We need to talk." Marco said.

"What about?" Danny asked.

"I know you're Danny Phantom and I'll tell you how I figured it out." Marco said. "First of all you both look the same and seeing how that Skulker guy called you a half ghost it's simple to say this is your half human form. Also you both have the same first name and if you think about it Fenton and Phantom sort of sound similar. So what I want to know it what's going on?"

Danny chuckled and said "Hekapoo was right you are very smart and she also said I can trust you but please don't tell Star about this." Danny then proceed to tell Marco about why he's there and what he knows so far.

"So something's happening in the universe and you're trying to find out what huh. I sort of get why Star shouldn't know I don't want her getting into anything she can't get out of. Just be careful okay. Also you don't worry about you secret I'll keep it and I'll be the only who knows about it."

"Now I wouldn't say that." Janna said as she appeared out of nowhere scaring Marco in the process.

"Janna what is it going to take to make sure you don't say anything about Danny's secret?" Marco asked.

"I have this book about the Ghost Zone and at first I thought it was fiction but after what I seen today there are so many questions I have. You answer my questions and I'll keep my mouth shut." Janna said.

"Alright. I can't tell you everything about the Ghost Zone but I'll answer what I can provided you give me this book seeing how nobody should even know about the Ghost Zone in this universe." Danny said.

"I'm still reading it but I can get you another copy if you want."

"Fine. Ask your first question."

"Besides you how many other half ghost are there?"

"Two. One has had there powers long before I got mine and the other is sort of hard to explain."

"What do you mean?"

All of a sudden a voice could be heard saying "There you are Danny!" Janna and Marco were shocked to see a female Phantom appear in front of them. She then saw Janna and Marco. "Did I accidentally expose who are?" she said with a concerned look.

"Don't worry Dani these people can be trusted." Danny said to her as she turn into her human form. He then turned to Janna and Marco to say "This my cousin Dani with an I Fenton." He then proceeded to turn back to Dani "Let me guess you're to help me with the situation here right?"

"Clockwork told me what was going on and what you were doing so as soon as I agreed to help he helped me locate a portal here. Also it's been two years since I saw you and I missed talking to you. Plus I really want to meet your new girlfriend."

"Hekapoo is not my girlfriend!" Danny said with a small blush.

Marco just looked at Dani with an astonished look and said "She looks more like your clone instead of cousin."

Dani just looked at Danny and shouted out "You told them I was your clone!"

"No Dani they didn't know about that until you told them." Danny said to her as he told Janna and Marco the truth of her origins also telling them that he considers her family instead of a clone.

"I have one last question." Janna said. "Have you ever met Pariah Dark?"

"Not only has Danny met Pariah Dark but he was able to beat him!" Dani shouted.

"You were able to beat Pariah Dark? That means you're the next king in line for the Ghost Zone and that would make Dani a princess since she was created using your DNA." Janna said with an astonished look.

"Did somebody say princess?!" Star shouted out while popping out of nowhere.

"Hey Star." Marco said. "We were just talking to Danny with his cousin Dani with an I here. He was telling about that hero that showed up apparently he knows quite a lot about him. He also told us he has a cousin Dani with an I Phantom. She was made by a super villain using his DNA however she's a good guy."

"That's interesting Marco, but I'm interested in this princess part." Star said.

"Well it turns out since Danny Phantom defeated this evil ghost king it puts him next in line to become king of the Ghost Zone and that makes his cousin a princess since se was made using his DNA." Janna told her.

"Cool." Star said "It's a good thing St. Olga's is a party school now other than that prison otherwise she would be another mindless princess."

"St. Olga's?" Dani asked.

"St. Olga's used to be a reform school for princesses turning them into perfect little girls with no individuality but now it's just a party school." Marco replied.

Danny then turned to Dani and said "Well Dani since you'll be staying here let's go talk to the principal to see if we can get you enrolled."

All of a sudden Brittney walked by pushing Danny into some trash cans shouting "Out of the way new kid!"

"Brittney you didn't have to do that!" Marco shouted.

"Whatever Diaz!" she scoffed.

Marco then proceeded to help Danny up and said "Sorry about that."

"She's an A-lister. Don't worry about it. It's not my first run in with one of them." Danny said as he then spotted Principal Skeeves and walked up to him. "Excuse me Principal Skeeves this is my cousin Dani with an I Fenton. She would also like to enroll here."

Principal Skeeves all of a sudden started looking nervous and said "Fine! She can start first thing tomorrow. Just tell your friends I didn't give you a hard time about it! Daddy now needs some ice cream!" He then proceeded to run out the door.

AFTER SCHOOL

Danny and Dani were getting ready to go meet with Hekapoo when they saw a whole bunch of students looking up at the roof. "What's going on?" Danny asked Marco.

"Well apparently Brittney is trapped on the roof and can't get down. She said something magical dropped her on the roof and locked the door so she can't get back in and I know Star didn't do it." Marco answered as he turn to Danny and asked "Did you do it?"

"No and frankly she's not worth the time of day." Danny said before he gave a small smirk to say "But I think I know who's responsible."

HEKAPOO'S LAIR

Hekapoo had just gotten back after spying on Danny for his first day of school. "That will teach that little brat for pushing Danny." She said as she began to notice cardboard boxes all over her home. "What the?" She asked before getting hit by a cardboard box.

All of a sudden a ghost appeared screaming "I am the Box Ghost! Ruler of all things squared. Beware!" Then proceeded to throw another box at Hekapoo causing it to hit her in the face.

Hekapoo just gave him an unamused look and said "That's a cute trick you can do but can you do this?" All of a sudden she gave an angry look while the flame on top her tiara expanded fiercely. She then began to shoot out fireballs causing all the cardboard boxes to burn up as she shot a huge fireball at the Box Ghost screaming "GET OUT!"

Danny and Dani began to walk towards the entrance to Hekapoo's lair when all of a sudden the Box Ghost crashed into Danny and screamed "BEWARE OF HER!" as he ran off.

"AND STAY OUT!" Hekapoo screamed as she was walking out. She then look down to see Danny and Dani and said "Hi Danny and this must be your cousin Dani with an I. I'm Hekapoo nice to meet you."

"I see you met the Box Ghost. I better go send him back to the Ghost Zone." Danny said as he turned to Dani. "Dani stay here with Hekapoo while I go take care of him."

"Okay Danny besides there are certain questions I want to ask her." She said with a smirk. She then turned to Hekapoo to ask "So how long have you liked my cousin?"

"I just like him as a friend." Hekapoo answered flustered and with a small blush.

"If that was true you wouldn't have kissed him." Dani teased with a smirk on her face.

"He told you about that?!"

"No but you just did. So start spilling! I want details!"

Before the situation could get anymore awkward Danny returned saying "Well that takes care of the Box Ghost for now." He then turned to see Dani smirking and Hekapoo blushing heavily and asked "Did I walk in on something?"

All of a sudden a portal appeared and Rhombulus ran out "Hekapoo is Danny here yet?!" He screamed out and then noticed him. "Danny I got a ghost problem. This huge mean scary beast showed up and began chasing me! It's only a matter of time before it jumps through that portal to get me." Just then a small green puppy jumped out of the portal and ran up to Danny jumping on his face and licking him causing Hekapoo to start laughing loudly at Rhombulus. A confused Rhombulus said "That's not the thing that was chasing me it was big and mean!"

"Actually it is. Allow me to introduce Cujo to you guys." Danny said as he began to tell them about what Cujo could do and the fact that he's a friendly ghost. "Well I better send him back." However Cujo just started barking "What's that Cujo? You found out I was still alive and you want to stay with me." Danny then turned to Hekapoo and asked "Is that okay?"

"It's fine with me." Hekapoo answered.

"Of course it would be okay with you seeing that you're like a lonely cat lady." Rhombulus said.

Hekapoo then turned to Rhombulus and screamed out "TIMEOUT NOW!"

"I don't want to." Rhombulus whined.

Dani then ran up to Cujo and asked "Cujo do you think Rhombulus should go to timeout?" Only for Cujo to let out a huge growl towards him causing him to go to his timeout.

Hekapoo then turned to Danny and said "There shouldn't be anymore interruptions so let's begin with your magic training. Seeing how the first thing you insisted on mastering, your portal magic, is done I'm going to be teaching you basic magic now starting with fire magic. It's not going to be like that little trick you used to put out my flame."

Dani then shouted out "Danny you put out her flame! You're an animal!"

This caused both Danny and Hekapoo to blush heavily at the same time while Rhombulus started laughing uncontrollably. Hekapoo then turned to Rhombulus and screamed "THAT'S AN EXTRA THIRTY MINUTES!"

Danny then turned to Dani and said "Dani that's not funny and if you're going to make jokes like that maybe you should sit outside."

"Okay fine I won't make any more jokes but I still want to watch so I'll just sit down and be quiet." She said as she proceeded to sit down.

After Hekapoo got done yelling at Rhombulus she walked over to Danny "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Danny answered.

"Then let's begin." she said.

THE END


End file.
